All About Her
by Sailor J-chanDuoxHilde 4ever
Summary: When Yamcha finds a new girl, Bulma leaves CC. But when an accident threatens her life, her real love will sacrifice his own wishes to save her. R/R!
1. Her

Disclaimer-I don't own any of the songs in this story. 

A/N: If you're here for Yamcha bashing, turn back now! In my stories, he is never a complete jerk, and he doesn't cheat! I like Yamcha too much to do that to him!

Her

__

Just down the street, eight city blocks

Right behind the Dairy Queen and the 108 bus stop

There's a little house; I can see it in my mind

Oh, I should turn around, but I keep on driving by

Bulma was crying. Hard. "How could he!" she screamed into the night. 

~ ~ ~ ~ Flashback ~ ~ ~ ~

"Bulma, I think we shouldn't go steady anymore," Yamcha said to her, trying to be gentle.

Bulma pressed a hand to her heart. "Are you…are you breaking up with me?"

"Not necessarily," he said reassuringly. "I just want a chance to date other people."

"Nobody's ever said that without having somebody else in mind," Bulma said snappishly. 

Yamcha sighed. "Okay. Her name is Keely. I'm not sure how I feel about her, and I'd like to get to know her so I can know if she, or you, is the one." He grabbed her hands and held the in front of her. "I'm not saying good-bye. I just want to know her better. This'll be what we didn't do in High School. Maybe you'll shop around, as well."

~ ~ ~ ~ End Flashback ~ ~ ~ ~

"Shop around my foot!" Bulma fumed, slamming the door to her car shut and speeding off. "He just wants another girl!"

__

'Cause you're there with her

And I don't know who's got it worse

Me, you, or her

"How dare she steal him from me!" Bulma yelled to no one in particular. "I should call her up and give her a piece of my mind." It would have been so easy. Yamcha had given her Keely's number. But then she thought of something. That would hurt Yamcha, and hurt him greatly. Despite this revelation, she still felt for him, although their bond may have been severed by his choice.

__

I've got her number in my book

I've got it memorized, don't even have to look

Oh, just the thought of dialing makes my heart race

Oh, I could call her up, but what would I say?

She pulled up to her house, which was only 8 blocks down the street from Yamcha's. Her anger had turned back to tears as she sat in the car, not moving.

__

'Cause you're there with her

And I don't know who's got it worse

In this game we all play

Who'll be smart enough to walk away?

Me, you, or her?

Maybe Yamcha had a point. Lately, she'd been feeling a little bored. Maybe she did need to meet new people and get out more. Have a type of adventure like she used to have.

__

There are no rings or vows

Being broken or tossed around

Just three hearts all waiting to see

If you wind up over here with me

Or there with her

Then why did it hurt so much?

__

'Cause you're there with her

And I don't know who's got it worse

In this game we all play

Who'll be smart enough to walk away?

She got out of the car, shaking. She walked into the house and turned the key in the lock, opening the door. Her parents weren't home and it was past closing time, so that meant only Vegeta was there.

As she entered the living, all she could think about was Yamcha and this unknown figure: Keely.

__

Me, will it be you, or will it be her?

She sat down hard on the living room couch, fixing herself into a lying position.

__

Just down the street, eight city blocks

Right behind the Dairy Queen and the 108 bus stop

There's a little house, I can see it in my mind

Oh, I should turn around, but I keep on driving by

And then she started sobbing as if the world had ended.

Well? You like 1st chapter? Well, REVIEW!


	2. Hero

Disclaimer-Honestly…the nerve of those lawyers!

Hero

Vegeta was raiding the fridge when he heard a strange noise from the living room. Perking his Saiyan ears to the maximum, he recognized the sound as Bulma…crying!?

He put back the water he'd gotten out and went into the living room. 'Why is she crying?' he thought. 'She's too strong to show such weak emotions'.

He opened the living room door and stared in at her. 

"Vegeta, go away, I'll fix the GR tomorrow," she said, not in the mood for the prince's demands.

Vegeta ignored her and asked, "Why are you crying? It's disturbing me."

Bulma looked up at him. Was that…compassion she saw in his face!? She weighed her chances. He'd probably just laugh at her and walk off, but then, he wouldn't have asked if he hadn't wanted to know. 

"Well," she said, picking her words carefully to make it short. "I went over to Yamcha's. You heard him phone me earlier, right? Well, it turns out that he wanted to tell me that he wanted to see other people. Just like that, right out of the sky, BANG!"

Her sadness was once again turning to fury. "How dare he just dump me like that! I don't need to be treated like that …THEN WHY DOES IT HURT SO MUCH??!!" She once again burst into tearful sobs.

Vegeta was surprised that she'd confide in him like this. He knew that she didn't really like him, and she probably thought he wouldn't care. So what was up with this transition?

Uncomfortably and totally unlike him, he found himself walking towards the couch…sitting on the couch next to her…putting his arms around her shoulders comfortingly.

__

Would you dance, if I asked you to dance?

Would you run, and never look back?

Would you cry, if you saw me crying?

And would you save my soul tonight?

'Vegeta, what are you doing?' he screamed at himself in his head. 'Why are you being so weak? It's not even as if she'd be interested in you.'

__

Would you tremble, if I touched your lips?

Would you laugh?

Oh, please, tell me this

Would you die for the one you love?

Hold me in your arms tonight

"He is too weak to deserve you," he found himself saying, suddenly angry at how much Bulma was hurting like this. 'I'll kill that idiot…wait…why do you care?' he thought.

__

I can be your hero, baby

I can kiss away the pain

I will stand by you forever

You can take my breath away

Bulma looked up at Vegeta with a tear-stained face and tried to smile. She was beginning to think that Vegeta didn't like to see her cry.

Maybe…maybe he wanted her to be happy.

Meanwhile, Vegeta was still arguing with himself in his head. 'Maybe I have feelings for her…' he thought… 'but she'll never have the same. Will she?'

__

Would you swear that you'll always be mine?

Or would you lie?

Would you run and hide?

Am I in too deep?

Have I lost my mind?

I don't care

You're here tonight

Unceremoniously, he wiped a tear from her face. "Stop crying," he ordered gruffly. "Tears get you nowhere and they make you feel worse off than you are."

__

I can be your hero, baby

I can kiss away the pain

I will stand by you forever

You can take my breath away

"Vegeta…"

"What?"

"Are you…concerned about me?"

"Hn."

__

Oh, I just wanna hold you

I just wanna hold you

Am I in too deep?

Have I lost my mind?

I don't care

You're here tonight

"Vegeta?"

"Déjà vu, anyone?"

"I just…I wanna thank you."

"Hn."

__

I can be your hero baby

I can kiss away the pain

I will stand by you forever

You can take my breath away

"I think I'll be okay now," Bulma said, wiping away a final tear from her face and clearing her throat. "You can go back to training now."

He lingered for a moment, before taking his arms off her shoulders and standing up.

__

I can be your hero, baby

I can kiss away the pain

I will stand by you forever

You can take my breath away

He paused at the door. "This gets out to no one," he said imperiously, before walking out the door and shutting it tight.

Bulma smiled in spite of herself. "Of course not, Veggie," she whispered. "Of course not."

Hehehe. A little B/V going on here! Sorry for the little OOC Vegeta, but he had to be! And anyway, it's not like anyone saw them. Except, maybe, for that little security camera…MMWHAHAHA!

REVIEW!


	3. Does He Love You?

Disclaimer-I don't own songs, I don't own DBZ, I'm a poor little nothing wearing earrings made of Levi's trying to bring light into the world with my little stories, I'm a melodrama dork…

Does He Love You?

Bulma woke up, her eyes burning. Groggily, she sat up, rubbing her eyes and remembering what happened in the past month.

She'd met with Keely, and, quite frankly, couldn't see what Yamcha saw in her exact opposite. Keely had black hair in a sharp ponytail and matching eyes, and wore a dark green kimono. She appeared to be, like almost all their friends, an alien, having forest green skin, and Keely introduced herself as an ex-maid of Princess Snake of Snake Way in Other World. Keely was quiet. She was obedient. She was domestic.

She completely disgusted Bulma.

But she couldn't make Yamcha's decisions, and she dealt with Keely.

__

I've known about you for awhile now

When he leaves me, he wears a smile now

As soon as he's away from me

In your arms is where he hopes to be

Bulma was completely disgusted by how lovey-dovey Keely was with Yamcha. "A preppy moron," Bulma had decided after seeing the two of them together. "I can just see them together, in Yamcha's tiny house, 10 little brats because Keely has no self-control…" Bulma rambled on and on, pawing through her closet, trying to find an outfit.

__

But you're the one he rushes home to

You're the one he gave his name to

I never see his face in the early morning light

You have his mornings, his daytimes

And sometimes, I have his nights

Bulma threw her clothes on her bed. Her shirt landed on something bumpy. Bulma reached under her shirt and pulled out a tiny teddy bear, a gift from Yamcha for their 6-month anniversary a few years back.

She smiled, fondly remembering that day, and put the bear near her pillow.

__

But, does he love you (does he love you)

Like he loves me? (like he loves me?)

Does he think of you (does he think of you)

When he's holding me?

And does he whisper (does he whisper)

All his fantasies?

Does he love you (does he love you)

Like he's been loving me? 

Bulma pulled on her clothes and did her make-up, preparing for her date with him. Just because she wasn't his steady, it didn't mean she couldn't date him. She had grinned triumphantly at the announcement that he was staying totally single until he made his decision. It meant she was free to date him. Keely could do the same, but Bulma had the home-field advantage.

"Oh, Vegeta," she said, surprised, to find him in the kitchen, looking at a coffee cup strangely. "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to figure out what kind of poison the old man gave me," Vegeta said, pushing the coffee cup away disdainfully. "It's vile."

"It's coffee."

"It's what I'd give to Frieza for a practical joke if I was still 7 years old. What are you doing?"

"Getting ready for my date with Yamcha," she said, pouring her own cup of coffee.

"If I recall correctly, isn't he cheating on you?"

"He is not cheating on me," Bulma snapped defensively. "He's deciding who he likes."

"Yeah, whatever. No one sees a player like Vegeta."

"Actually, no one asked the opinion of Vegeta," Bulma snapped. But as she sipped her coffee, she contemplated what Vegeta said with her own feelings.

__

But when he's with me 

He says he needs me

And that he wants me

That he believes in me

And when I'm in his arms

Oh, he swears there's no one else

"Vegeta, what do you think?" she asked.

"I thought no one asked my opinion."

Bulma made a face at him. "Seriously. Did this ever happen to you?"

"Not to me. Never had a girlfriend in my entire life." He eyed her. "No comments from the Peanut Gallery."

"None here," Bulma said innocently.

"It happened with Zarbon, though. He had two girls after him when I was about…14, I guess. Decent, but stupid enough to like him. Since he trained me…if you can call it training…they came to me to ask which girl I thought should go."

"Really. Well, what did you say?"

"I told them, and I quote: "Dump him and find someone else"." Vegeta stood up and headed for the door. "I highly suggest you do the same."

Bulma threw a dishtowel at him. He smirked and shut the door.

Bulma gushed down a gulp of coffee and tried to push the thought out of her mind. But it stayed there. Maybe she should dump him and find someone else.

__

Is he deceiving me?

Or am I deceiving myself?

She got up to finish getting ready, and, try as she might, never got rid of Vegeta's words. It stayed in the back of her mind, a little nagging thought that never completely goes away.

__

But does he love you (does he love you)

Like he loves me? (like he loves me?)

Does he think of you (does he think of you)

When he's holding me?

And does he whisper (does he whisper)

All his fantasies?

Does he love you (does he love you)

Like he's been loving me?

The doorbell rang, and Bulma sped off to open the door.

She recoiled at the sight. "Yamcha. Keely."

"Hi," Keely said amiably.

"Yeah." Bulma turned to Yamcha. "What's she doing here?"

"Well…I thought we should all go together, see how it works out," he said.

Bulma tossed her head slightly, her hair swinging contemptuously. "Fine. Perfect."

__

Oh, I should not lose my temper

I should not be ashamed

'Cause I have everything to lose

And I, I have nothing to gain

Bulma managed to get into the front passenger seatbefore Keely. Yamcha obliged, but he opened the back door for Keely. Bulma remembered when he had done that for her.

She was getting the odd feeling that today would be the day that one of them was leaving.

__

But does he love you (does he love you)

Like he loves me? (like he loves me)

Does he think of you (does he think of you)

When he's holding me?

And does he whisper (does he whisper)

All his fantasies?

Does he love you (does he love you)

Like he's been loving me?

Unbeknown to both of them, Yamcha had made his decision.

Yes, one of these girls would be voted off.

But which one would it be?

__

Does he love you?

Well, that's chapter 3! You've probably figured out who'll win Yamcha's affection, but keep reading to see how it all turns up!

REVIEW!!


	4. Get It On tonight

Disclaimer-DBZ, the song, and 'Steps' aren't mine.

Get It On Tonight

Yamcha pulled his car into the parking lot of a huge, dangerous-looking night club. "This place is called Steps. Hottest new club in town."

"It's awesome," Keely said. Bulma just nodded and pushed open her door. She was already in a rotten mood. Keely's face had spoiled the whole evening. 

Yamcha gave her a sideways glance and gave a helpless look to Keely. The girl shrugged and opened her door just a sweetly as you please, and Yamcha exited, too, not taking his eyes off Keely for a second.

__

When I'm looking at you

I keep thinking

'Why can't she be like you?'

So I'm scheming

"Yamcha," Keely whispered as Bulma walked ahead of them, "I'm a little confused. Why do you date Bulma if she lives with that man, Vegeta?"

"We dated long before he moved in with her," Yamcha said distractedly, wondering himself why he kept dating her. Keely's question did not intend to raise any of Yamcha's suspicions, but rise they did, and high. Yamcha usually didn't think like this, but Vegeta was definitely NOT ugly. (A/N: Drool, fangirls, drool!) Vegeta had that certain kind of fast and dangerous attitude, a true Aries, (A/N: Which Vegeta is, by the way. He was born in March. For those of you keeping track, Yamcha is an Aries, too) that Bulma found especially attractive. His fears were steadily rising that he wasn't her only one.

__

I can't go on like this

Believing

That her love is true

What can I do?

(Tell me, baby)

"Yamcha, honey, I'm gonna get something to drink," Bulma said. Her throat felt like it was closing up from her nervousness about which one he would pick.

"Uh-huh," Yamcha said, uninterested. "Keely and I will be out on the dance floor."

Yamcha turned to leave, but Keely lingered with Bulma.

__

Standing on the dance floor

While she's drinking

"You know," Keely said as Bulma ordered her drink, "You're being awfully tolerant about this. I'm not sure I could put up with a steady who started liking another girl."

Bulma shot Keely a glare. "I'm surprised that I am." Bulma turned quickly and grabbed Keely's arm, speaking in low, menacing tones. "Listen, if you put any moves on Yamcha I will personally break this arm I'm holding. Is that clear?"

Keely nodded fearfully.

"Good." Bulma shoved Keely away and turned back to the counter, while Keely stumbled onto the dance floor, practically shaking.

"Are you okay?" Yamcha asked. "Did she do anything to you?"

Keely shook her head vigorously.

"Then let's dance."

Keely looked just about ready to pass out from fright. "No, that's not a good idea." Keely turned on her heel and ran.

Yamcha crossed his arms and scoffed disgustedly.

__

You are all I want, girl

She's a chicken

We might be together

But love is missing

Girl, I want you

So what can we do?

(Tell me, baby)

"Come on, Keely. We came to this club to dance," Yamcha said, trying to assure the frightened ex-maid.

"No, I couldn't," Keely insisted. "You're with Bulma tonight. I just tagged along for the ride."

"This whole thing is just probation. As far as I'm concerned, until I make my decision, I'm single." His eyes grew serious. "If Bulma threatened you, I'll immediately cut things off with her."

"N-no, she has a right to be upset," Keely said, shaking her head. "But I suppose…dancing with you couldn't hurt, right?"

"No, it couldn't." Yamcha took her hand and led her out of the dark corner.

__

Girl, if it's all right

Let's go somewhere and get it on tonight

I got a girl

But you look good tonight

It's one-on-one tonight

Tonight

Girl if it's all right

Let's go somewhere and get it on tonight

You've shown enough to be alone tonight

It's one-on-one tonight

Tonight

Yamcha caught the nasty look Bulma threw at them. He purposely turned his back and started talking to Keely. "So, what was being a maid like?"

"Ugh, Princess Snake was the worst slut ever," Keely said. "Did I ever tell you she tried to hit on Goku? She tried to eat him when she caught him dreaming about his family."

__

Now she's looking at me

But keep talking

Bulma stood up from the counter, downed her drink, and headed towards them. "So, did living with Princess Snake ever rub off on you?" she said nastily, shooting daggers with her eyes.

"Bulma," Yamcha muttered warningly. "Keely, let's go. I wanna dance with you." He walked off, holding Keely's hand, and went to the dance floor.

__

Oh, now she's trying to ice you

But keep walking

Over on the dance floor

It's her fault

But what can she do?

(Tell me, baby)

"I love this song," Keely said, listening as 'Meet Virginia' by Train came on.

"Then let's dance," Yamcha said, leading her to an open spot on the floor.

__

Girl, if you're ready (I'm ready)

We can get it on (We can get it on)

I know where I went wrong (She's where you went wrong)

With you is where I belong

Belong

"Yamcha," Keely said in the middle of the song, "have you decided…you know…who's your girl? Bulma or me?"

"Before tonight's over," Yamcha promised, "you both will know who I've picked."

__

If I could find the words to say

I gotta get away from the love

That kills me every day

"For now, let's just dance."

__

Girl, if it's all right

Let's go somewhere and get it on tonight

I got a girl

But you look good tonight

It's one-on-one tonight

Tonight

Girl, if it's all right

Let's go somewhere and get it on tonight

You've shown enough to be alone tonight

It's one-on-one tonight

Tonight

"Yamcha." Bulma walked over to him. Hours had passed and he had not stopped dancing with Keely. "I can't stand a moment of this any longer. I need to know who it is right now. I'll go clear out of my mind if you don't tell me THIS INSTANT."

Yamcha looked at her, then glanced meaningfully at Keely, and looked back at her. "I'm sorry, Bulma."

Bulma's world shattered into tiny shards of glass around her feet. She felt her blood drain from her face and her body go cold. Her heart skipped a beat. "So…so that's it, huh? All these years…we've been dating since we were just teenagers…and this is how it ends?"

"This doesn't erase what we had, Bulma…" Yamcha started.

Bulma shook her head, cutting him off. "Yes, it does. Well, Yamcha, I hope you're happy with your decision. But this is it. This is my ultimatum. If you break up with her, you better not come back to me."

Bulma turned away quickly so neither Yamcha nor Keely would see her cry. "I'll take the bus home. I never want to see you ever again. EVER."

She hurried away quickly, her high-heels snapping against the cold, hard floor.

Well, that's Chapter 4. I used to hate this song, but I heard it on the radio on the bus and my friend Megan started talking about it, so I went home and listened to it, and boom, I liked it. Another thing was that it was on 'Save The Last Dance', which is an awesome DVD.

REVIEW!! 


	5. Cry

Disclaimer-Don't own nothing

Cry

Bulma pushed open the door to Capsule Corps, stubbornly refusing to cry. Tears stung her watery ocean-blue eyes but she held them back, biting her lower lip to keep from screaming in sorrow and pain.

"Bulma, dear, are you okay?" her mother, Bunny, said, coming out of the kitchen where she had been preparing dinner.

"I'm fine, Mother," Bulma muttered.

"No you're not," Bunny insisted. "What's wrong, dear?"

"Nothing!" Bulma yelled snappishly.

"Now, I may not be the sharpest tool in the shed," Bunny started.

Bulma snorted.

"…But a mother always knows when her baby's feeling low. Tell me what's wrong, Bulma darling."

"Yamcha broke up with me for Keely," Bulma said, still keeping her tears at bay. "He decided he liked her better than me."

All at once, Bunny's eyes hardened. "It runs in the family, I suppose."

"What?"

"Nothing, dear."

"No, you said something about it running in the family…?"

Bunny sighed. "I once dated Yamcha's father."

"You WHAT?!"

"Yes, dear. His father…his name was Alexander…and I were the hottest couple of our high school. But he broke up with me for his on-the-side girlfriend, Nina. I was so happy that you two got together because I wanted to see how his and my relationship could have gone, but I see that Yamcha is just like Alexander." Bunny suddenly gripped her daughter and hugged her. "You go upstairs and you have a good cry. Don't think about how he loved you, but how much he hurt you. You and I will show Alexander and Yamcha that we Brief girls are survivors."

"Thanks, Mom," Bulma said, surprised to hear such good advice coming from Bunny Brief. "The only thing that kills me is that HE didn't seem to feel as much as I do, now that we're over."

"You just take my advice, darling. Stay up there all night and all tomorrow if you have to. Whatever it takes to get over him."

"Thanks." Bulma turned to go up the stairs, but twisted her head to face her mother. The words that escaped her lips had not been uttered since she was a child of 10. "I love you, Mommy."

Then she stampeded up the stairs and slammed the door.

It took her but a few minutes to de-Yamcha her room, throwing everything that reminded her in the least bit of him out the window. In ten minutes, half her room was empty.

A string of curses left her mouth, about Keely and Yamcha and life in general, in both English and Saiyan, which she had learned from Vegeta every time the GR broke down. She beat against the wall with her fists, screaming her lungs away, and tore a whole pack of paper into shreds, letting them fall to the floor heedlessly. One of her lamp shades was torn off and trampled in her fit of anger and hurt. Finally she sat down on the bed, crying her eyes out shamelessly.

It took hours before she could stop. Wiping away her ruined black mascara with a Kleenex, she faintly heard her mother singing 'She Wasn't Good Enough For Him' by Reba Macintire downstairs.

"That's what I need," she said quietly. "Music." She went to her stereo and flipped the switch.

"And that was 'Just What I Do' by Trick Pony!" the radio DJ announced. "And now, we'll tone it down a bit. Here's Faith Hill's #1 single, 'Cry'!"

By the second chorus, Bulma was singing along.

__

If I had just one tear

Running down your cheek

Maybe I could cope

Maybe I'd get some sleep

If I had just one

Moment at your expense

Maybe all my misery

Would be well-spent

Yeah

Could you cry a little?

Lie just a little?

Pretend that you're feeling

A little more pain?

I gave, now I'm wanting

Something in return

So cry a little

For me

If your love could be caged

Honey, I would hold the key

And conceal it underneath

The pile of lies you handed me

And you'd hunt

And those lies

They'd be all you'd ever find

And that'd be all you'd have to know

For me to be fine

Yeah

Can you cry a little?

Die just a little?

And maybe I'd feel

Just a little less pain

I gave, now I'm wanting

Something in return

So cry a little 

For me

Give it up, baby

I hear you're doing fine

Nothing's gonna save me

I can see it in your eyes

Some kind of heartache, honey

Give it a try

I don't want pity

I just want what is mine

Yeah

Could you cry a little?

And lie just a little?

Pretend that you're feeling

A little more pain?

I gave, now I'm wanting 

Something in return

So cry a little for me

Yeah

Cry a little for me?

Whoa, whoa

Could you cry a little 

For me?

Downstairs, she heard her mother finish singing "_He kept her out there on a limb/Wouldn't let her go, or let her in/She wasn't good enough for him/…She was good for late-night listening when he called her on the phone_."

Her door suddenly opened, and she looked up to see Vegeta facing her. "Your mother is screeching something incoherent about that playboy Yamcha. And here you are," he swept the room with a glance, "with half your room destroyed." He crossed his arms. "What all this about?"

"As much as I hate to admit it," she said miserably, "you were right. I should've dumped him before he had the chance to hurt me. He picked Keely. He picked that slut over his girlfriend!" She threw a pillow at the wall.

Vegeta stared at her, for once in his life, speechless. She, the girl who, though he would never admit it, had haunted his dreams and made him feel like a lovesick idiot, she had been separated from the one man who stood between them? He felt certain that not even the Dragonballs could've granted that wish any better.

"I told you," was all he could say, before shutting the door and walking away, stupefied. It was almost too good to be true.

The heartsick Bulma cried herself to sleep that night.

That's it! So, did you like it? Tell me!

REVIEW!!


	6. Objection

Disclaimer-Dragonball Z and the song are not mine

Objection

Bulma woke up with a headache. She was still dressed and her shoes were still on, and there were red lines cutting across her face where her tears had been. Rubbing her head, she rolled out of bed and wrenched a brush through her frizzy bedhead. A shower and a change would do her well.

She dragged herself into the shower and found herself humming I'm Gonna Wash That Man Right Out My Hair. A humorless smile crossed her face as she wrapped a towel around her and her hair and walked back to her room.

She changed into jeans and a red shirt and pulled her hair off her face in a ponytail, and headed downstairs to eat.

"Miss Bulma, ma'am?"

"Yes, Suzette?" Bulma asked the little robot maid.

"Mr. Yamcha is here to talk to you."

"Tell him I'm not expecting any two-timing creeps today," Bulma said, turning to go to the kitchen.

Suzette rolled away, then came back.

"Please, Miss Bulma, ma'am, he says he really wants to see you."

"Tell him I said no."

Suzette rolled away again, then came back with another message.

"He says he won't leave until you talk to him." 

Bulma sighed. "Fine, I'll talk to him."

"He's waiting for you in the living room, Miss Bulma, ma'am."

"Thank you, Suzette." Bulma turned toward the living room.

"Bulma." Yamcha stood up when he saw her.

"Speak fast, Yamcha. You don't know how much self-restraint I'm using now."

"I want to talk to you about last night."  
"Too bad. I don't want to."

"Bulma, be re…"

"REASONABLE?! Listen, Yamcha, you and I have been dating since were what, 12? We went through our Dragonball hunts, you dying, Namek, the Saiyans, together. I forgave you for that thing with Haski…"

"That was NOT my fault. You saw that the wrong way…"

"The whole thing is, I was faithful and understanding throughout our entire relationship. And then, out of the clear blue, you decide you love someone else. So don't talk to me about being RESONABLE!"

"Bulma, I wish you'd understand why I love Keely…"

"What's not to love about that serving maid with the fashion mode looks?" Bulma said angrily. 

__

It's not our fault that she's so irresistible

"That's not the reason I love her!" Yamcha yelped. "And that's not what I came here to do. I came here to say that we have come too far together to let this destroy any remnant of friendship we might have left."

"Yeah? Well that's too bad, because I never want to see you again! Go back to your new fling and worship the ground she walks on, and never give another thought about the blue-haired girl you used to date!

__

But all the damage she's caused isn't fixable

Every 20 seconds you repeat her name

When it comes to me, you don't care

If I'm alive or dead

So

"Bulma…"

"Shut up! I loved you, Yamcha! I tried to make you see that! I have been very understanding through all of this. And you toyed around with my emotions, then you left! You made your choice! You're finished here!"

Bulma turned and stomped away.

__

Objection

I don't wanna be the exception

To get a bit of your attention

I love you for free

And I'm not your mother

But you don't even bother

Objection

I'm tired of this triangle

Got dizzy dancing tango

I'm falling apart in your hands again

No way

I've got to get away

"Bulma! Come back here!" Yamcha ran off after her.

Bulma quickened her pace, but Yamcha caught up with her and grabbed her arm, wrenching her around. 

"You know that is the biggest load of crap I've ever heard from you," he hissed. "I told you right from the start about Keely and this situation. I tried to show you both that I would be impartial until I made the decision."

"Stop it! YOU. ARE. A. LIAR. A liar, you hear me?! A liar and a player! She walked by with her DD cup and you just couldn't stop yourself, huh? Compared to me, she's the next Britney Spears!"

She yanked her arm free and turned, stomping, away.

__

Next to that gypsy-like con I look minimal

That's why in front of your eyes I'm invisible

But you gotta know small things also count

You better put your feet on the ground

And see what it's about

So

"Bulma!"

"Go away!"

__

Objection

I don't wanna be the exception

To get a bit of your attention

I love you for free

And I'm not your mother

But you don't even bother

Objection

The angles of this triangle

Got dizzy dancing tango

I'm falling apart in your hands again

No way

No, no, no, no, no

Yamcha again ran after her, but this time got in front of her. "Bulma. Stop it. You know that is not true. Don't tell me you never want to see me again. That is a lie."
Bulma fought back tears. "I'm sorry Yamcha, but it IS true. Leave Capsule Corps. Don't come back. You chose Keely, and I can't abide that. I'm sorry, but that's it."
She brushed past him, a tear slipping down her cheek.
__

I wish there was a chance for you and me

I wish you couldn't find a place to be

Away from here

This is pathetic

It's sardonic

It's sadistic

It's psychotic

Love was not for three

Was never meant be

But you keep trying

Rehearsing 

And training like a horse

Don't you count on me

Oh, don't you count on me, boy

Instead of turning towards the kitchen, Bulma went upstairs, toward her room.

"What are you doing?" Yamcha called from the bottom of the stairs.

"You know what? You don't have to leave."

__

Objection

I don't wanna be the exception

To get a bit of your attention

I love you for free

And I'm not your mother

But you don't even bother

Objection

I'm tried of this triangle

Got dizzy dancing tango

I'm falling apart in your hands again

No way

I've got to get away

Get away 

Get away

Get away

I'm falling apart in your hands

Get away

I'm falling apart in your hands again

Get away

"Why is that?" 
"You're not leaving."

Bulma came down the stairs, dragging a suitcase.

"I am."

__

Get away

And the plot thickens!

REVIEW!!


	7. I Wish You'd Stay

Disclaimer-Am I Akira Toriyama? Am I Brad Paisley? Do I own DBZ? Do I own the song? The answer to each…NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!

I Wish You'd Stay

"You…you're what?" Bulma's father, Javier, yelled.

"I'm leaving," Bulma said. "I'm going for a while. To the United States."

"America? Why…"

"Because I speak fluent English, and I've already been to Europe. Besides, doesn't Aunt Karen live there? In Tennessee?"

"Yes, in Memphis." Javier looked perplexed. "But why are you leaving?"

"Just…just to get away for awhile."

"Dearest, I think you should let her go," Bunny spoke up. "Our baby's had a difficult 3 months of it. Maybe she'll meet someone in the States."

"I…" Javier stuttered. "Are…are you sure…"

"Yes, Dad. Can you call Aunt Karen for me while I finish packing?"

Bulma and Bunny both looked at him.

"I…all right." Javier turned and walked into the kitchen and went for the phone.

Bulma came down, lugging a suitcase. "Did you call Aunt Karen?" she asked Javier.

"Yes, I did. She said she'd be happy to have you stay with her in Tennessee."

__

I talked to my sister in Memphis

And told her you were moving to town

"Great. Well, I'm going to put this suitcase in the car."

"I left a map in your car for when you get there, with your aunt's number."

"Thanks, Dad."

__

Here's her number

She said she'd be glad to show you around

I left a map on your font seat

Just in case you lose your way

But don't worry

Once you reach Sallasaw, it's all Interstate

Vegeta stopped her at the front door. He was just coming in from the GR when he saw her with her suitcase. "Where are you going?"

"Oh, Vegeta, I didn't tell you, did I."

"No, you didn't."

"Well, Vegeta, I'm leaving for a little while."

The news came as a slap in the face. He was actually rendered speechless. "You…you're WHAT?!"

"I'm going to the United States to live with my aunt for little while," Bulma said. "I'll be gone…a year or so, I think." Bulma grinned. "Oh, come on, Vegeta! You're not gonna miss me that much!"

She received no answer, just a stare.

"And I haven't told anyone about that night," Bulma said reassuringly. She dropped her grin. "You know why I'm leaving, right, or have you not been paying attention these past 3 months?"

"Yeah, you're leaving because of the moron ex of yours." 

"Finally, he speaks!"

"Shut up." Vegeta shifted his weight to one leg and made to leave. "If you have to leave, go. Hope you're happy."

With that, he turned and walked away.

__

I know you need to go

But before you do, 

I want you to know

That I wish you the best

And I wish you nothing less 

Than everything you've ever dreamed of

And I hope that you find love

Along the way

But most of all, I wish you'd stay

Bulma was packed and ready to go, and she laid out her maps on the kitchen table.

"This route," Javier said, pointing, "will take you to the airport quickest. If you follow it right, you'll be in Tennessee by sundown tomorrow." He sighed. "Are you sure you wanna go?"

__

I figure right about sundown

You'll be in west Tennessee

And by then, maybe I'll understand

Why you had to leave

Bulma looked exasperated. "Yes, Dad, I do. Don't try to change my mind. I'm not that flighty girl who changes her mind at the drop of a hat anymore. I'm serious about going."

"I know, I know," Javier said. "You can't blame an old man for trying to keep you."

__

I know that you've done some changing

I know there's no changing your mind

Yes I know

We've been through this a thousand times

"You father's just gonna miss you, Bulma dear," Bunny said.

"Yeah. Sorry for being a dad."

"I forgive you," Bulma said, laughing.

__

And I'm sorry for still holding on

I'll try to let go

And I'll try to be strong

And I wish you the best

And I wish you nothing less

Than everything you've ever dreamed of

And I hope that you find love 

Along the way

But most of all, I wish you'd stay

Bulma dropped the last of her suitcases in the back of her car and climbed into the front seat.

"Good-bye, Bulma!" Bunny called.

"Call when you get to the airport, and when you get to your aunt's!" Javier said.

"I will!" Bulma promised. She shut her door and stepped on the gas. "Bye!"

__

Yes, everything you've ever dreamed of

And I hope that you find love

Along the way

Upstairs in Bulma's room, Vegeta gazed out the window as Bulma sped away like a bat out of Hell. He watched as the car blew dust and rocks from behind it. He watched until the car was out of sight.

Silently he closed the curtains and walked out of her room, closing the door as he went.

__

But most of all

I wish you'd stay

REVIEW!!


	8. Lonely Alone

Disclaimer-Dragonball Z and the song are not mine

Lonely Alone

Bulma was 10 miles out of West City when she picked up her cell phone to check her messages.

"Message 1," the electronic voice said. 

And then, Yamcha's voice. "Hey, Bulma, I'm sure you know who I am. Bulma, going to America to get away from Keely and me is crazy. Listen, I'm sorry for hurting you. Can you please come back?" 

The message ended with a BEEP.

__

I could stop right here turn this car around

Walk back through the door, put my suitcase down

Tell you I'm sorry, and things would be all right 

I know

Bulma stared at the cell phone in her hand for a long time, before dialing Yamcha's number. She got his answering machine. "No. If I'm gonna be lonely, I'd rather be lonely by myself."

She turned the phone off and shoved it into her purse.

__

But it all comes down to the lesser of two

Alone by myself or alone with you

And if I have to be lonely, I'd rather be lonely 

Alone

20 miles later, her phone rang. It was Yamcha.

"Bulma, what did you mean by that?" he asked.

"I can't stand to be near you," she said, calmly and steadily, not an ounce of emotion in her voice. "You love Keely. It's time I realized that. You belong with her. As for me, I need to leave. I need to be as far away from you as possible without cutting off my family. So I'm going to my Aunt Karen's. Good-bye, Yamcha. Good luck with Keely."

She turned off the phone before he could say anything more, and as she put the phone away, tears were streaming down her face.

__

I'd rather miss someone out on this highway

Than someone's who sitting just three feet away

And I'd rather be fighting some old memories 

Than to wander if you ever really loved me

I could keep going on like I have all along

Telling myself that there's nothing wrong

But if I have to be lonely, I'd rather be lonely   
Alone

Even further out of West City, the phone rang again. 

"Hello?"

"Bulma, you're leaving because of me," Keely said directly.

"I won't deny it," Bulma said flatly. "But if it wasn't you, it would have been someone else. His love would have waned eventually. This proves it. If he had enough of…it, let's call it, he would've focused it on someone else. Either way I'd have lost him. So, be grateful, Keely."

"But…"

"Good-bye." Bulma turned off the phone, then threw it on the passenger seat floor.

__

I'd rather miss someone out on this highway

Than someone who's sitting just three feet away

And I'd rather be fighting some old memories

Than to wander if you ever really loved me

I could keep going on like I have along

Telling myself that there's nothing wrong

But if I have to be lonely I'd rather be lonely 

Alone

After an hour, Bulma picked up the phone and dialed her Aunt Karen's.

"Hi, Aunt Karen? Listen, I'm really sorry for the inconvenience, but I'm not coming. No, I'm not staying home…I just don't think I can stay there. It'd be too much of a reminder, you know? Okay…okay. I'll take care of myself. No, don't call mom and dad. All right…all right…Bye."

Bulma turned off her cell phone and put it away.

__

I don't know what I'll do; I don't know where I'll go

There's a lot I'm not sure of, but one thing I know

If I have to be lonely, I'd rather be lonely 

Alone

If I have to be lonely, I'd rather be lonely 

Far ahead of her, a car was straggling the lines. A drunk, heading home from a bar, could barely see the wheel in front of his face.

Bulma swerved, but to no avail. 

The drunk's car and hers met in a head-on collision

An hour later, Capsule Corporation got a call.

"Hello?" Bunny asked, answering the phone.

"Is this Mrs. Brief?"

"Yes."

"This if Officer Farell…Your daughter's been in an accident."

_Alone_

Did anyone see that one coming? *Everybody shakes heads* The next chapter will also be an evil cliffy, so don't say I didn't warn you!

REVIEW!!


	9. Nobody Dies From A Broken Heart

Disclaimer-Dragonball Z is not mine

Note-Yes, I know last chapter was a cliffy, and yes, I'm an evil, evil person. Just keep in mind for this chapter that this is an angst, NOT a tragedy. Hint, hint.

Nobody Dies From a Broken Heart

Bulma blinked in rapid succession, trying to clear her view. All she could see were colors and shapes. Nothing had distinctive features.

"Bulma?" Someone was leaning over her. "Bulma, can you hear me?" It was Chichi.

"Chichi? Where…"

"In the hospital. They took you to get X-rays, and now you're in a private room. They didn't think you'd wake up so fast."

"I'm tough." Bulma said. Her vision had returned. She stretched out her back. There was a sharp, sudden pain in her chest that knocked the wind out of her. She flopped back down on the bed, panting.

"Yeah, that's gonna hurt," Chichi said. "You did get into a head-on collision."

"Thank you, Mistress Obvious," Bulma said sarcastically. "I just didn't think it would hurt so bad. "

"Especially after emotional pain, eh?" Chichi sat at the foot of the bed.

Nobody told me it could ever hurt so bad __

I'm having to learn the hard way know that you're gone

It's hurting me more than any pain I've ever had

And I don't know how I can go on

She patted Bulma's foot. "Don't worry. You'll get over it soon enough. This and him. The Bulma I know will. It's hurts a lot right now, but..."

"But nobody dies from a broken heart, eh?" Bulma smiled weakly.

Nobody dies from a broken heart __

Give it time and your dreams will start again

I know love can tear you apart

But nobody dies from a broken heart

__

"Yeah." Chichi smiled. "Well, hopefully, your X-rays will prove that there is nothing wrong with you, and you'll be outta here. And then we both can give him a piece of our minds, eh?"

Bulma smiled. "Yeah."

"At the latest, it'll take a month, but it'll happen. Believe me, it'll happen!" Chichi seemed to be reassuring both of them. That made Bulma worry. What was she trying to hide?

Everyone tells me it's gonna take a little time Before you find your heartache slipping away __

I know they mean well, and they're just trying to ease my mind

But it doesn't help to hear them say

Nobody dies from a broken heart

Give it time and your dreams will start again

I know love can tear you apart

But nobody dies from a broken heart

__

"Bulma…" Chichi said.

"What?"

"Do you…do you still have feelings for him?"

Bulma was quiet for awhile. "I...I don't know, Chichi. I know I miss him a lot."

Chichi sighed. "Yeah, I guess you would. But try not to hurt too much, OK? You're too good to waste away with a broken heart."

Bulma smiled weakly. "Chichi, can I be alone?"

"Sure." Chichi left.

Bulma stared up at the ceiling, her thoughts as blank as the white tiles above her. All of a sudden, tears welled up in her eyes and hot drops of anger and sorrow spilled down her cheeks.

"Oh, God," she whispered. "Oh, God."

__

There's nothing anybody's gonna say

That can talk me out of feeling this way

There's nothing anybody else can do

To take away my love for you

Goku and Chichi stood up from the brown, cushioned, Waiting Room chairs as the doctor who took Bulma's X-rays entered. 

"Doctor, is she going to be okay?" Chichi asked.

He sighed. "I'm afraid not."

"What's wrong?" Goku asked.

"In the crash, her ribs were broken. One of them punctured her heart."

"Oh my God." Chichi's hand flew to her mouth.

"Can't you fix it?" Goku asked

"No. If we remove it, she'll lose more blood than she's losing now, and it'll hasten her death. All we can do is ease her out of life as quickly and painlessly as possible."

Chichi buried her face in her hands and cried. "I'll kill him. I'll kill him!"

"Who?" the doctor asked.

"Yamcha! He drove her to this!"

The doctor looked confused. "But how…?"

"Just go away," Chichi said. As the doctor left, she turned to Goku. "I'll kill him with my own two hands! He's the cause of all this!"

"Chichi, calm down," Goku said, grabbing her hands and holding her still. "Just calm down. It's not his fault. She made the decision to leave. He didn't force her."

"Goku, you're just too forgiving," she said. But dimly, a little bit of his logic began to seep into her mind.

__

Nobody dies of a broken heart

Give it time and your dreams will start again

I know love can tear you apart

But nobody dies from a broken heart

Nobody dies of a broken heart

Give it time and your dreams will start again

I know love can tear you apart

But nobody dies from a broken heart

Bulma stared at the wall. In font of her was her father, his face resigned, and her mother, sobbing into a handkerchief. They had broken the news to her that she was going to die.

For a long time, she lay unblinking, unmoving, just looking at the wall. Her face was blank.

Her head moved suddenly, making her parents jump. 

"Vegeta."

"What about him?" Javier said.

"I want Vegeta. I want to see him right now."

"Dear, I don't think he'll come…"

"Force him! Shut down the GR! I want to see Vegeta right now! I want to give him the satisfaction of telling him that he was right." She smiled. It was a frightening, crazy smile. "Bring him to me."

Javier was about to talk, but Bunny cut in. "Yes, of course, darling. I'll bring him."

"Thanks, Mom," Bulma said, with a gleam in her eyes. "Thank you."

There! Finished!

And don't think that this story will end any time soon!


End file.
